Protector
by DezzieStar198
Summary: This is the story of Fariishta Taraji Mejia. She is much much more than anyone,including Draco Malfoy,Prince Caspian 10,Alice Kingsley,Grover Underwood,and Jasper Hale, could of ever imagined. Twilight/Alice in Wonderland/Narnia/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson


Fari walked into her one room cottage,that had many underground tunnels, and threw off her cloak revealing her wings and horns. The room was filled with all her things. The walls were an alternation sunset and the ceilings the night sky. The carpet was a shimmery white with several tribal rugs dotting it. Her round roon had tons of shelves filled with various bottles and books. About a dozen chest of other objects lay in between a shelf and at the end of her egyptian style bed. Several greek,egyptian,chinese,and various other national artifacts. A case of weapons sat beside her bed. Laterns hung from her ceiling and lit the room along with all the thousands candles. She walked to a shelf and grabbed a small object and sat on her bed. She opened her hands revealing a rather large red rock that was glowing. The philosoper's stone. Dumbledor had trusted her to protected it as she did some of the biggest secrets and treasures in the world.

She heard a small knock on the servant door. Then the small house elf Dobby came into the room in a little uniform resembaling a small indian boy. "Ello Dobby,Dear." She said pulling him in a small hug without spilling the tray of fresh taquitos. "Ah miss Fari nice to see you. You treat Dobby like a person and give him these bright clothes." She smiled at him and gave him a taquito. "Oh no miss you don't have to feed Dobby." He said. "Oh no I want to, you keep my secrets so well." She said pushing it towards him still and him out the door before he could say no. She had freed Dobby,yes, but since he liked her so he had stayed.

She sat the stone down and danced to a different shelf. She pick up one of her thousands of necklaces and looked at it. It was a bottle of blood surrounded by a few charms and labeled 'Bella'. She smiled at the small bottle. The blood belonged to a girl that was born exactally seven years ago to this day. The young seer had had a vision of her future and descide harnassing some of the sweetest blood in the world for the moment being would be very useful. Bella unknowingly had run into a vampire several weeks ago. Fari,though not interfearing by choice, had made sure of this.3

The young and daft Bella girl had been walking home from her old friend's house. They had had a fight and she had fallen down cutting herself as she ran away. Before she could get home she was stopped by a mountain lion. She tried to run but failed. Fari,however, had sent a vampire to that area and he saved her. He warned her not to tell anyone and she didn't and never would. This vampire's name was James. Fari now knew they would meet again and that she had made this girl's life better than it was going to be before. 4

Fari was bored with observing her trinkets so she changed into a patchwork jumpsuit that had a stange tribal pattern in various shades of pinks and oranges. This was what she called pajamas. She sat on her bed her mind swimming. Earlier that day she had gotten a leter from a magical school called Hogwarts. She had smiled at that because her dearest friend Albus was headmaster. She wasa,however,uncertain to go or not. She knew she would have to hide but how? She would have to wear uniforms which would only hide her wings.

An idea stuck the girl as she recalled her literal 'trip' to Underland or Wonderland as Alice Kingslly called it. She had asked the white queen about a potion to hide her horns so she could not be judge so cruelly by others. She had told her of that potion and even made it for her. Fari jumped up gracefully and ran to her chest labeled 'Underland'. She opened it and skimmed through the series of items. She came to a bright green potion and smiled. She had enough for one year at Hogwarts. This was good but it also meant she had an excuse to visit Underland once more.

The petite little girl yawned and glanced at her grandfather clock. It was a few minutes from midnight. She fluttured her wings carring herself to bed,being to terriablly tired to walk. She sighed contently as she folded her wings to her back and snuggled into her feather matress that lay on a golden Egyptian bed. She smiled as Layla curled into her side purring. Fariishta fell asleep dreaming of how she came upon her baby Thestral whom she had named Layla.


End file.
